The lightning thief in Grover's POV
by blackheads
Summary: So I found that there was no story of the books in Grover's POV so... BAM. I'll try to update but it will take time cos I'm new to this thing so... also don't forget review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Or anything Else.**

I sniffed the air outside the doors of the new school I would be attending, Yancy Academy. Home to the troublesome children of New York. Normally I would stay clear of such schools or not be in any school at all, but I had two reasons to be here a) to find a half-blood since I had smelt one living here.b) To show the council of cloven elders that I could lead a half-blood to safety and earn my searchers license. With that parting thought I walked in.

The moment I entered I knew this would be my worst experience of school yet. But I could smell powerful half-blood scent all over the place. This half-blood had to be powerful, the smell was overpowering, but it was not pure half-blood smell, it had traces of something else in it. Just as I was about to walk further, probably to the main office to get my room number and all, since this was a boarding school, y path was blocked by someone. As I paid attention to this "someone", I found it was a girl, who looked a lot like Clarisse, the camp bully and daughter of Ares. Only she had bright red hair and had so many freckles on her face it was like someone spewed orange soda all over face, as if that wasn't ugly enough she had crooked teeth, so she immediately gave off the aura of a bully and someone you would like to stay away from.

"Well, would you look at that, we have a freshman." the girl sneered and her posse snickered behind her. "We have a welcome ceremony for newbies." The girl said and grabbed my curly hair. " Wow, she really is like Clarisse, one was bad enough." I thought. I vaguely wondered what she would do to me, when I felt a hard yank on my head and felt myself get dragged somewhere. I saw the door to the bathroom and immediately knew what was going on. "Man this girl resembles Clarisse so much its scary." I thought. I was almost going to be dunked in the toilet when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oi, Nancy, what do you think you're doing? Huh. Let him go!" The girl who I knew as Nancy replied "What's it to you Jackson? Just go back to being the loser your meant to be." " it is something to me as I am a witness and besides why are you doing this? What has he done to you? He's just new, now let him go or the principal will hear about this." "Ooh I'm scared, you really think he'll believe you?" I didn't know what Nancy was implying exactly but it must not have been good since the boy came over and punched her hard in the gut. You're thinking "he hit a girl!" but trust me when I say she deserved it, I mean I only met her a few minutes ago but I already can't stand her. " Wait till the principal hears about _this_, maybe you'll get kicked out of here quicker." "Shut up Nancy or do you want another punch." Nancy kept her mouth shut and walked away giving a hateful glare.

"Sorry, about that she just loves to bully people, I wish I could do something about it but apparently all the teachers love her and hate me. Anyway my name's Percy Jackson." He held out a hand. I shook his hand and caught a whiff of him and to say I was surprised would be understatement, this boy had a _powerful_ scent, he was the half-blood I was looking, his scent reminded me of Thalia only it was more powerful, but was mixed with some extremely repulsive mortal scent. That _had_ to be the reason that a monster hadn't found him and torn him to pieces already. Boy I had to alert Chiron _now_ this boy had to some big three material. On top of that his features differed from others; he had a mop of shaggy raven black hair that looked like it had never heard the word comb. His eyes were a mesmerizing color of sea green. But for some reason he wasn't very tall, since demigods mature very quickly and he was skinny like he was underfed.

I must've been lost thinking this sine he said "Hello, you there?" I snapped out of my thinking "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking anyway my name's Grover. Grover Underwood." "OK, I thought you had already started to hate me." He looked saddened by the thought. Why would I hate him, he had just saved me from Nancy's wrath, I decided to tell him that, "You crazy? You just saved me from the wrath of Nancy why would I hate you?" He smiled genuinely and said " Oh nothing, anyway let's get you to the office, who knows you could be my roommate, I have feeling we are going to be great friends." "Yeah, yeah let's get going and we are going be great friends." I replied.

Turns out we became great friends and roommates and I now had Chiron teaching Greek under the name 'Mr. Brunner' and keeping an eye on Percy since he was a powerful half-blood. We had also notified his mother, that we were keeping an eye on him and I have to say his mother was a great person and he had no idea what his mother did for him. He really didn't know why.

Just as I thought maybe things weren't bad for him the worst thing happened in centauries…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Or anything Else.**

So basically it's been a year since I met Percy Jackson, Unclaimed demigod son of some unknown god. Now you are probably thinking I should just tell him what the hell is going on. Truth is we can't and we don't want to, since it would mean destroying his bubble. Well like I mentioned before Percy and I became great friends, he protected me from all the bullies in school, mainly Nancy and I knew for a fact that he lost sleep over wondering how I would do without him if he got expelled from this school also. See he had been kicked out of every school he had been to so far that meant five (**since this will be his sixth)**. Even for a demigod that was crossing the limit. Any way back to the topic, I was touched he cared for me that much. So, so far things were going great but things had to change today.

Today Chiron called me and said that it was urgent, so I waited till it was night time and Percy was asleep, I swear that boy could sleep through a hurricane. It was fairly easy for me to slip out. I made my way towards Chiron's room, I was really worried if Chiron called it meant something bad for Percy. I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Chiron in full centaur form with a very grim expression. I was about to ask what was going on since his expression was freaking me out. "My dear satyr, your job is about to get much harder, I'm afraid." That was the last straw for me I started to go into panic mode. "No, not Percy, please not Percy, not again, please, please, please." I stared to mutter. "Hush satyr, it may not be too late, and besides what happened before was not your fault and it will not happen again. Now sit so I can explain." He explained the whole situation to me and by the end of it was really freaked out. "Percy, blamed for this, it can't be, we have to stop this, I mean we have been watching him, he doesn't even know he is for gods sakes." Chiron looked really troubled I could tell Percy had grown on him, heck he had really grown on him, he wasn't my best friend for nothing you know.

"I'm afraid it's too late, neither is backing down and poor Percy is caught between the drift. We will now have to watch him closely and should be expecting many monsters after him now"

Okay, so remember when Chiron told me to watch out for monsters closely, well I half hoped the monsters would just you know… never find him. Well guess what happened, yep, a monster just got blown here by fate, and Percy had no idea what he actually is, isn't this just charming. So it was our pre-algebra period and I as always had my nose on high alert. The teacher just walked in and I immediately knew that something was not right. The teacher, well, to put it nicely, was a shriveled hag, she was probably above 50 and wore a leather jacket. She looked meaner than Ares, that was no small feat. She opened her shriveled mouth to say " Hello class. My name is Mrs. Dodds and I am your new algebra teacher. Now I expect no funny business from any of you, now let's see how much you have learned." She wrote a problem on the board and scrutinized at us with her evil beady little eyes. Finally her eyes landed on Percy and the corners of her lips turned to form a cruel smile, like she knew Percy had ADHD and dyslexia and just wanted to see him suffer. "You, with your messy black hair, what is your name?" Percy who had been dozing off looked like a deer in headlights, Nancy started to snigger behind us. Oh, how I wished I could stampede her. Percy stood up and said "Percy, Percy Jackson" "Well Mr. Jackson would you like to try at the Question or keep dozing off and then I can put an F on your report card, hmm?"

"Ma'am I can't solve the question, I have dyslexia." "That is no excuse! No answer, No grade and detention." Percy looked downright murderous, it wasn't his fault he had dyslexia and now like every other teacher I this school he was going to be teased for it. Nancy sniggered harder, stood up and said "Ma'am that is an easily solvable question, the answer is 6." Mrs. Dodds beamed at her, then gazed wickedly at Percy and spat out "This is how I expect you to be Mr. Jackson, now I shall see you in detention."

The period went by excruciatingly slowly, with Mrs. Dodds praising Nancy and criticizing Percy at every chance she got. There is no way on earth she is not a monster, but I have to check with Chiron just to be sure. When the bell rang, Percy was the first to run out of the class. It was our last class of the day which meant Percy was to head to the detention hall. "Hey can you take my bag to the room, I have to go to hell." With that he left off. This was my chance to warn Chiron.

I entered Chiron's room and saw him in his wheelchair sipping hot chocolate. Him and his obsession with chocolate, it gave the Stolls enough prank ideas. Anyway I entered and told him all that had happened in class. He gave me a contemplating look and sighed "Looks like we have a monster in our midst, and by the description a kindly one." Thunder boomed overhead and my heart stopped " A kindly one! Oh no, oh no no no, I cant protect him from her! She'll kill him no doubt." I wailed. Chiron looked at me sympathetically and said "You will not fail, my dear satyr, we will just have to protect him." "But can't we tell them who he is?" "No, of course not! That will only attract more monsters, and worsen the situation!" "Right. Well I should be going, Percy's going to be back soon." "Yes, you do that, just watch Percy very carefully." I nodded and left.

Percy came back slamming the door, "I hate her! I hate her! I_ hate_ her!" he screamed. I was worried I had never seen Percy this mad, ever. He was more of an easy going guy, plus this anger may trigger his powers and that would be disastrous. "What did she do?" I asked " She made me erase all the answers out of _all_ the math books" Ouch, even for a monster that was harsh. "She is not human, I am telling you." I looked at him, could this trigger something of his being a demigod, I decided to give an honest answer " You're absolutely right" He laughed and nodded "I know right?" I was a little disappointed that this had not meant anything, but I covered it up and laughed along with him.

The next day passed like the same way, the mutual hatred and enmity between Mrs. Dodds and Percy continued and as much as I am ashamed to say it was entertaining. I kept Chiron very well informed. Before I knew it half the school year had passed. Soon enough it was time for the field trip. We were going to the museum and the two chaperones were Chiron and Mrs. Dodds. Wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Or anything Else.**

The day finally came, in case you're wondering; it was time for the field trip to the museum. Well you would think, "Hey, field trips aren't so bad!" Well congratulations, you're wrong. It was no normal field trip. It was a field trip with Percy who happened to be the son of a Greek god and had no idea who he was, monsters would chase him all over the place. If that isn't bad enough, well one of our chaperones just happened to be a kindly one, one of the worst monsters of the Greek world, who also happened to be looking for the perfect chance to jump on Percy. Joy.

So we were in the bus, half way there and percy was already on the verge of throwing himself at Nancy. She was the school bully which meant that she had a self-appointed job to make our lives as miserable as possible. Anyway she was throwing wads of her lunch, peanut butter and ketchup sandwich, at me which got stuck in my hair. You know sometimes I really doubt the theory that Clarisse is the meanest person you will ever meet, Nancy would give Clarisse a run for her money.

Anyway I tried to calm Percy down, but he replied "I'm going to kill her." He could do it she was only mortal but I couldn't let that happen. "It's okay, I like peanut butter." Well that was true but not in my hair. I dodged another piece, "That's it." He started to get up but I pulled him down. "You're already o probation." I reminded him "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." He really needed to control his temper, the only ones at camp that exceeded him were the Ares kids. Nevertheless he dropped it.

Chiron led the museum tour; oh did I forget to mention Chiron was the leader of the field trip? Well he was, about the only consolation I had about the trip.

We walked through galleries and statues; I could tell Percy was in awe that all of this pottery had survived so long. I could read emotions, satyrs could do that. "Just you wait, Percy." I thought, he would be in more awe later onwards when he finds out who he really is.

Chiron gathered us round a four meter tall column with a sphinx on the top, he told us about how it was a grave marker for a girl our age, a _stele_. Of course I already knew this. I could tell Percy was trying to pay attention, but there was so much noise, everybody was talking and every time he told them to shut up, Mrs. Dodds would give him the evil eye.

Chiron kept on talking about funeral art, Nancy being the complete idiot she is, snickered some not so appropriate things about a naked guy on the_ stele_, Percy lost it and said loudly "Will you_ shut up?_"

Everybody including myself laughed. Chiron stopped his story and said, "Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?" Embarrassed and totally red he replied, "No sir."

Chiron was not going to drop it, I knew he was going to test Percy, see if he knew anything. He pointed to a picture and said, " Perhaps you can tell what this picture represents." My eyes travelled to the carving and I had trouble keeping my lunch down, the Golden age of cannibalism. I looked at Percy and saw recognition flood his face. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" He answered uncertainly. "Yes" Chiron replied, not satisfied " And he did this because?" he asked.

"Well…" Percy tried to remember "Kronos was the king god and…." "God?" Chiron caught, I let out an inward sigh of relief, he could get into so much trouble just for thinking that. "Titan" Percy corrected. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were gods. So um Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later Zeus tricked his dad, Kronos into barfing up his brothers and sister..." "Eeew!" one of Nancy's goons exclaimed, though I did agree with her, real loving father you have there. "And so there was this huge fight between the gods and the Titans, and the gods won." Percy concluded. Way to sum up the biggest war in history into " And there was this huge fight."

He received some snickers from the group and Nancy mumbled "Like we're going to need this in real life. Like it's going to be written on our job applications, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."." Chiron also caught that

"And why, Mr. Jackson…" He asked "To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question does this matter in real life?"

"Busted" I muttered.

"Shut up." She hissed at me, her face redder than her hair. Percy meanwhile thought about the question and replied, "I don't know sir."

"I see." Chiron said looking disappointed "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other 5 children who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, Mrs. Dodds could you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, with the girls looking green and the boys pushing. We were to follow when Chiron called Percy. He told me to keep going, but I shot a questioning look at Chiron, one that was not noticed by Percy, but I hoped Chiron saw it, if he did, he ignored it. Anyway I kept on moving, thinking whether Chiron was going to tell Percy about everything, but he would want me there would he not?

The class had gathered on the steps of the museum, watching the New York traffic move by. I waited for Percy, contemplating what it was that Chiron wanted to discuss with Percy. By this time Percy had joined me. We sat the edge of a fountain, hoping that if we sat away from the class we would look like we didn't belong from the school, but alas no such luck. Nancy was pelting the pigeons with lunchables crackers. Normally I would be mad, but the pigeons were enjoying the food, so I let it slide, also I had to keep my cool for Percy's sake.

"Detention?" I asked. "Nah, not from Brunner, I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean – I'm not a genius."

"Not necessarily a bad thing Percy, you not being a genius is not your fault. Chiron is just trying to help you Percy, you are his star student because he knows how important you are. If you knew who you really are, well you would see the world finally make sense to you." I thought. I wanted to make him feel better, but I didn't know how to without telling him everything.

"Can I have your apple?" Go ahead, laugh. It's not my fault that I was also hungry. Plus I had no idea what to say, being hungry just added to it.

He gave me the apple and I ate it. I knew he was thinking about his mom. I could read his emotions, he was sad, he missed her terribly, he wanted to jump into a cab and run straight home. But he knew that his mother wouldn't appreciate it. It was nice how much he loved his mother, if only he knew what his mom did for him.

Everything was quiet for us, but Nancy just had to ruin the moment, by gracing her with her ugly and unwanted presence. I suppose she had gotten tired of stealing for tourists. So for her new act, she dumped her half eaten sandwich in my lap.

"Ooops." She grinned, showing off her crooked teeth. I was going to say something, but I felt Percy's temper spike up dangerously. He tried to calm himself down, but it didn't work and the fountain erupted, the water reached out, grabbed Nancy and dumped her in the fountain. "Wow." I thought.

Percy looked around blankly, having no idea what just happened. Whispers were flying everywhere.

"Did you see –"

"- The water –"

"– Like it grabbed her-"

"Percy pushed me!" Nancy screamed. Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Way to go Percy, show her what she was waiting for, doom yourself.

Mrs. Dodds made sure Nancy was okay, promising her stuff, though why she did it no idea. Then she turned on Percy, there was a look of wild triumph in her eyes. She had been waiting all year for this. "Now, honey…" she began.

"I know." Percy grumbled. "Another month erasing textbooks."

"No!" I wanted to yell, you're only making it worse. The fire in her eyes grew, "Come with me!" she barked. I had to do something.

"Wait" I yelped, a desperate attempt and I knew it, but still. "It was me. _I _pushed her."

Percy stared at me like he couldn't believe what I was doing, I ignored it. She glared at me _soo_ hard my whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so Mr. Underwood," She decided. Oh no

"But..." I tried to argue.

"You – _will_ – stay – here."

I looked desperately at him. "It's okay, man" he told me. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey." She barked at him. "_Now._"

Nancy smirked and Percy gave a deathly glare almost as bad as Mrs. Dodds. He turned to go after Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there, "She must be excited." I thought.

Percy went after her. "No!" I felt like shouting, I wanted Chiron to notice, "Stop reading the darn novel." I thought furiously. I felt shaky and weak. Come on Chiron, just look up, Percy's in danger.

I went up to Chiron and shook him furiously. He was startled, but we had no time for apologies. I quickly told him what was going on. By the end, he looked really worried. "Wait here." He told me, and went after Percy.

I was anxious beyond compare, what was going to happen, would Percy be okay. Surely Chiron would not let anything happen. But if I was too late in warning Chiron. I felt the need to suck on my thumb, but I managed to put that down.

I saw Chiron emerge in his wheelchair from the museum. I ran up to him and helped him settle into the way he was before he left. "What happened? Is he alright." I fired the questions at him. "He will be fine. But we must convince him nothing happened." "But why don't we just tell him now?" I asked. "No, now is not the time or place, we need to convince the students that Mrs. Dodds never existed." With that he snapped his fingers and a slight mist settled over the students and disappeared.

Percy came out soon, looking pale, weak and dazed. Worry climbed up, but most of all I was happy he made it out alive. Nancy saw him and said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

"Who?" He questioned.

"Our _teacher_. Duh!"

He stared at her, he couldn't believe her. "Well the mist certainly is doing its job." I thought.

He made his way over to me and said "You know who Mrs. Dodds is?" I should have expected this, still it was hard lying. I hesitated and didn't look at him while asking, "Who?" "Please don't notice the hesitation, please don't notice the hesitation." I chanted in my head.

"Not funny, man" He told me. "This is serious."

Yes it is Percy, yes it is. Percy noticed something in his hand, a pen. He walked over to Chiron and handed it over. They exchanged a few words, which I couldn't understand. Percy just stood there, dazed and confused.

Oh boy, things are about to get real, complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or anything Else.**

Percy started to get extra cranky. I almost felt guilty for using the mist on him, _almost_, it was after all for his good, the less he knew, the better. But he took cranky to whole new level.

He wouldn't let go of Mrs. Dodds, occasionally he would spring a reference, making my job harder. _Thanks Perce. _But that wasn't it, he made the students think he was psycho. _Not good._ I kept warning Chiron that we should tell him but _nooo_. The students believed that their teacher was always Mrs. Kerr. _Lucky them_.

I really wish he would stop springing references; he makes it harder to lie. Satyrs are not the best liars. "Stop with the references!" I wanted to scream at him. But I had to be patient.

The weather was getting worse. This meant bad news as always. The fight was escalating, Percy had no idea what he was facing, the trouble he was in. The weird weather was affecting Percy's mood even more. Let me tell you it is _not_ fun to have a cranky Percy around you.

His grades slipped from Ds to Fs, he started to get into more fights with Nancy and was sent out of the class almost every time. You would think he would try not to get expelled this year, but I could sense he had reached a level, that he simply didn't care. He expected it.

So he got expelled. How you may ask, well our English teacher Mrs. Nicoll asked him why he was too lazy to study for spelling tests. He snapped back, "Shut up, you old sot!" I'm not sure he knew what it meant, but it so darn hilarious, I don't think I've ever seen a person turn such a shade of red.

It was official; he was not coming to Yancy next year. I was worried; I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Percy. Chiron was worried as well. Percy didn't seem too sad at leaving Yancy, I could tell he was excited to see his mom again; even he had to go to a public school and put up with his stepfather, if you could call him that. He told me that I and Chiron's crazy Latin class would be one of the only few things he would miss.

To say I was touched would be an understatement, since it was partly our fault he was expelled.

Percy didn't seem interested in studying for any exam except for Latin. In fact I think it was the only one he studied for.

I needed to talk to Chiron, It was the last day, and we had to warn him. So when he was busy in memorizing his notes, I slipped out and went to Chiron's office.

"Chiron!" I called. He turned around to see me. "Ah! Grover, my dear satyr, what are you doing here?"

"Chiron, look I need to talk to you. Percy is in danger and you know it. Zeus could strike him down any moment."

"Listen, Grover…"

"No! I'm really worried about Percy, sir."

"We cannot leave him alone this summer, I mean a kindly one in the _school!_ Now that we know for sure and _they _know too – "

"We will only make matters worse by rushing him. We need the boy to mature more."

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline…"

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

"Sir, he _saw_ her…"

"His imagination," Chiron insisted. "The mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

"Sir, I…I can't fail my duties again." I choked out. "You know what that would mean." He knew exactly what that would mean, not only would I be stopped from realizing my dream, but I would be responsible for the death of yet another powerful half blood

"You haven't failed Grover." He said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive till next autumn – "

_Thud_

We went silent. Slowly creeping towards the door, Chiron got out his archers bow and turned to his centaur form. He moved around in the hallway. "Nothing." He announced. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither." I agreed with him. "But I could've sworn…"

"Go back to the dorm," Chiron told me. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

One thing I hated about being a keeper, was that I had to take and retake exams. You think taking them once is bad, talk about taking them again and again. I quickly headed up to the dorm and tried my best to make it look like, I was here all night.

I saw Percy enter looking like he'd seen death. " Hey, you going to be ready for this test?"

He didn't answer. Something was up. His emotions were telling me.

"You look awful," I frowned. "Is everything okay?" I asked, the reading on his emotions was weird. He was frightened out of his mind. Scared of…. _Me_? Now this was weird. I let it slide this time.

The next day was the Latin exam day. It wasn't so hard because, well I knew my stuff and I lived in this culture. Plus I didn't have dyslexia and ADHD, I assumed Percy's wasn't that great. After the exam I waited for Percy but he didn't come, I waited and waited, but he didn't come. So I went to the dorm. I tried not to worry maybe Chiron had just called him in.

On the last day of the term. I decided that I should get a ticket on the same bus as Percy to make sure he's safe in the city while I can. He was to go on the Greyhound.

During the ride, I kept nervously glancing behind me to make sure there was nothing after us. I was sure Percy thought it weird, but hey you have to be very careful at times.

"Looking for the kindly ones?"

Percy's question caught me so of guard I nearly jumped out of the seat; he scared me right out of my hooves.

"Wha – what do you mean?"

"Well… I… I heard you and Mr. Brunner talk about it the night before our Latin exam." Oh great. Absolutely wonderful. That meant the noise we heard… it was _him?_ Oh no, oh no no no, _Percy_! My eyes started twitching.

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh… not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"

I winced, out of the whole conversation he had to hear that? I can't tell him the truth not now, this isn't the time or place.

"Look, Percy…. I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers…"

"Grover –'

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were over stressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds and…"

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."

Well Percy I know that but you could have been more blunt about it couldn't you? I took a business card and handed it to him. It took him time to read it, but he finally made out what was written

_Grover Underwood, Keeper_

_**Half – Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800)0009-0009**_

'What's half –"

"Don't say it aloud!" I yelped. Jeez, get us killed why don't you. "That's my, um… summer address."

I felt him become sad, I don't know why.

"Okay," He nodded glumly. Again what's with the sad attitude? "So, like, if I wanted to come visit your mansion."

Well it's not really a mansion, more of a camp, neither is it mine, but I nodded anyway.

"Or…or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" _Ouch_ that stung.

"Look Percy the truth is, I kind of have to protect you." He stared at me like I had gone loopy. His emotions certainly said so.

"Grover, what exactly are you protecting me from?"

I was about to answer, but there was a grinding noise, under our feet, black smoke poured out from the dashboard and the bus filled with the smell of rotten eggs. The bus driver cursed and limped over to the side of the highway.

The bus driver checked the engine and told everybody to step out. Percy and I abandoned the bus with everyone else.

On our side of the high way there were maple trees and litter. Bah! Humans! Any way on the other side there were four lanes asphalt and a fruit stand. Wait fruit stand?

The fruit on sale was really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw foot tub of ice. But that wasn't what caught my eye, no. what caught my eye were the vendors. There were three old women sitting in rocking chairs knitting huge socks, with blue yarn. The two on each side knitted while the one in the middle held the basket and cut the yarn. These women were ancient, with wrinkles, silver hair, bleached cotton dresses and bony arms. I recognized them immediately. The Fates.

They were looking right at Percy. The blood drained from my face, they couldn't be looking at Percy, he was too young. No! Not again! Please, please, please.

"Grover? Hey man-"

"Tell me they aren't looking at you. They are aren't they?" I didn't need to know the answer I already knew.

"Yeah. Weird huh? You think those socks would fit me? Really Perce not now. "Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." I told him.

The middle one took out a huge pair of scissors. I caught my breath.

"We're getting on the bus. Come on." I told him. The fates. Holy Zeus. In a weird way he should be flattered he got to meet them. Only if it were in different circumstances.

"What? It's a thousand degrees in there." He complained. Now is not the time to complain. Be thankful you're still walking.

"Come on!" I opened the door and I marched inside. But the idiot stayed back. The fates cut the yarn and I heard the _snip_. Oh dear gods.

By this time the bus driver had fixed the engine and the bus roared to life. The passengers cheered. "Darn right" the bus driver exclaimed. _Really _now you fix it, what about five minutes ago, hmm? "Everybody back on board!"

We got going, but I couldn't have cared less. Percy saw what the fates wanted him to. His life cord being snipped. I started shivering and my teeth started chattering.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?"

The million dollar question. I wiped my forehead. "Percy what did you see back at the fruit stand?" I hoped i was hallucinating and he didn't really see what I saw, but even as I thought about it, it sounded stupid. He saw what I saw.

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them man? They're not like… Mrs. Dodds are they?"

Yes Percy they are but much, much, much worse. "Just tell me what you saw." I ordered him.

"The middle one took out the scissors and cut the yarn."

_Great, wonderful, _he saw exactly what I hoped he didn't see. I don't want this to be another Thalia like incident. I made an ancient gesture to ward off evil. It wasn't much but it was all I could do.

"You saw her snip the cord?"

"Yeah, so?"

"This is not happening." I mumbled and started chewing my thumb. "I don't want this to be like last time."

"What last time?"

I ignored him. "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth grade." Just like Thalia.

"Grover," he said, freaked out. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me." This way maybe I could warn his mother and she could take care of him. Or maybe send him to camp Half- blood.

He promised he would, but emotions told me he was lying and that he was seriously freaked out by me. I decided to ignore this piece of information.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" No just the end of your life that all. I tried not to think about that. This of course turned out very hard.

"Grover -. Does the snipping of the yarn mean someone's going to die?"

Yes Percy, and since they were looking at you it means you're going to die. But I didn't answer the question. I just looked at him like he was going to drop dead any second. Please, let everything be alright.


End file.
